Reminiscência
by Becky L. Sly
Summary: As únicas coisas que Hermione tinha de Draco Malfoy eram apenas as hipóteses sobre o que teria acontecido se ela nunca tivesse interrompido aquele roçar de lábios


**Autor:** Becky Lestrange  
**Título: **Reminiscência  
**Capa: **Profile  
**Gênero: **Romance  
**Rated: **K  
**Sumário: **As únicas coisas que Hermione tinha de Draco Malfoy eram apenas as hipóteses sobre o que teria acontecido se ela nunca tivesse interrompido aquele roçar de lábios

**Nada me pertence. Todos os personagens pertencem a J.K. Rowling

* * *

**

**REMINISCÊNCIA**  
_presente para __Franciane__

* * *

_

Estava ajeitando o casaco de Rose, a menina não parava quieta, estava eufórica e não parava de tagarelar com Albus sobre suas expectativas de seu primeiro ano em Hogwarts.

A estação estava lotada, com vários alunos entrando no trem, todos de diferentes idades. Senti certa nostalgia vendo aquela cena.

"Hermione, veja quem está ali", Ron falou próximo ao meu ouvido, olhei para frente, tentando encontrar algum rosto conhecido.

"Perto daquela coluna", ele enquadrou. Olhei na direção que ele indicara, achei um homem alto e loiro ao lado de um menino igualmente loiro e uma mulher morena.

Não havia assimilado quem eram, somente quando aquele homem me olhou de volta foi que entendi de quem se tratava.

Draco Malfoy, ou melhor, a _nova_ geração da família Malfoy.

Senti meu coração se apertar contra o meu peito e de repente acelerar. Minhas mãos ficaram tremulas e minha garganta seca.

Meu coração não batia desse jeito desde a última vez que estive em Hogwarts.

_-X-_

_Estava revisando meus deveres de casa. Quanto mais rápido acabasse com o trabalho de Slughorn, mas rápido poderia sair dali e ir para o dormitório._

_Sinceramente, era entediante estar em Hogwarts sem Harry ou Ron, não era a mesma coisa, mas infelizmente eu era a única pessoa que estava preocupada com meus estudos, ou melhor, meu futuro._

_Levantei minha cabeça, numa tentativa de jogar para o lado as mechas de cabelo que estavam sobre os meus olhos, quando reparei que havia alguém na porta me observando._

_Malfoy sorria, e era um sorriso estranho, quase que feliz por me ver._

_Subitamente meu coração começou a bater rápido e forte, quase tão forte que, por um momento, cheguei a pensar que era audível._

_Ele havia mudado depois da guerra, isso era notável. Apesar das nossas brigas, que ainda existiam, me aproximei dele, talvez porque depois de uma guerra, certas convicções são deixadas de lado._

_Contudo, isso não explicava o fato da minha respiração estar descompassada._

_Por quê? Por que meu coração estava batendo desse jeito? Meu coração batia assim quando eu via Ron, não batia? Eu não me lembrava de ficar tão ofegante assim perto de Ron._

_Ele se aproximou de mim, em qualquer outra situação eu tentaria desviar o caminho, não gostava de ouvir a voz dele, mas não o fiz, apenas fiquei parada, olhando para ele sorrindo, sentindo meu coração bater cada vez mais rápido._

_Ele me encurralou contra a mesa atrás de mim, não tinha saída. Eu não conseguia entender o que estava acontecendo._ _Talvez até soubesse o que estava acontecendo, porém mentir para mim mesma me deixava mais calma._

_Ele segurou meu rosto e encostou os lábios dele nos meus, apenas roçava os lábios, não me beijava. Quando forçou a boca dele contra a minha eu a abri ligeiramente, mas fechei no segundo seguinte, e com os lábios ainda colocados aos dele murmurei._

_"Isso jamais daria certo"_

_Ele desencostou os lábios dele dos meus devagar, sua mão escorregou do meu rosto na mesma velocidade, e lentamente ele foi se distanciando, ainda olhando para mim e dando-me a chance de enxergar com clareza os olhos dele, e conseguindo notar os vários riscos brancos que mesclavam com o cinza daquela íris que parecia tão vazia._

_Ele virou de costas e foi embora._

_-X-_

Ele continuava me olhando, enquanto eu desviava meu olhar para a mulher que estava ao lado dele, para a _esposa_ dele que ajeitava o casaco do filho que parecia a própria cópia do pai.

Voltei a olhar para ele, que não se moveu um centímetro se quer. Rose soltou a minha mão e saiu correndo para o trem. Por um momento, nem havia notado que ela já estava na janela acenando para mim, não conseguia desgrudar os olhos _dele._ Só quando Ron me cutucou, avisando-me que minha filha me chamava foi que percebi, e acenei para ela de volta.

Ron me segurou pela cintura e juntos saímos dali. Quando chegamos ao carro, eu olhei uma última vez para trás, e vi Draco saindo de braços dados com sua mulher.

Ele não me acenou com a cabeça, não me cumprimentou, apenas ficou olhando-me.

Ron chamou meu nome e eu entrei no carro.

As únicas coisas que eu tinha de Draco Malfoy eram apenas as hipóteses sobre o que teria acontecido se eu nunca tivesse interrompido aquele roçar de lábios.

* * *

**Nota da Autora****: Essa fic foi betada pela minha linda Twin que, em terras distantes, me mandou um oizinho.** **Fran, espero que tenha gostado da fic. Acho que estou perdendo o jeito...  
**

**Review**


End file.
